


Childhood Crush

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Humor, Movie Night, Pre-Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, holograms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Zeb and Sabine are watching one of Hera's old holo-movies when they notice the lead has a striking likeness to a friend of theirs...
Relationships: Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Space Family (Star Wars Rebels)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Childhood Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, silly little story I thought I'd throw out there! :D

The hyperspace trip to this new planet- Lothal, Kanan said- was pretty long. Sabine wasn’t sure why Kanan and Hera were even going there, it wasn’t a planet Sabine had ever heard anything significant about, but when she asked Hera, Hera just said that she had a feeling about it. So, Sabine and Zeb took to keeping themselves entertained on the trip with holo marathons. Hera had lent them a stash of her old holomovies, and they’d been making their way through them, watching on the holotable in the common room.

“You ready?” Zeb asked.

Sabine held up the bag of popcorn and plopped down on the seat next to Zeb, underneath his arm. She admittedly hadn’t been with the crew of the  _ Ghost _ very long, but she and Zeb had grown rather close- he was always very protective of her on missions, even more so than Kanan and Hera were sometimes, and was quickly becoming the big brother she never had.

Zeb started the holo, and the opening credits and music played. It wasn’t long until the lead actor appeared in the hologram, and Sabine and Zeb both shared a look.

The lead was a human man with tanned skin and long brown hair pulled up into a bun. He had blue-green eyes, a sharp jawline, and a beard.

“He looks like Kanan,” Zeb said with a laugh, pointing at the hologram. Sabine laughed too.

“That’s… surprisingly close. When was this recorded- are we sure it isn’t actually Kanan?”

“What isn’t actually me?”

Kanan stood in the doorway, and Sabine waved him in.

“Come look, this holo actor looks just like you,” she said. Zeb paused the holo so Kanan could come around and get a better look at his face. Kanan raised his eyebrows when he looked at the hologram, tilting his head to examine it.

“That… yeah, you’re right,” Kanan admitted. He sat down next to Sabine and leaned into the hologram.

“Wow,” he said. “That’s insane.”

“Want to watch with us?” Zeb asked.

“Sure,” Kanan said, leaning back. “I’ve got nothing to do for a while, might as well see what I get up to.”

Zeb snorted and resumed the holo, and they watched it some more. Hera walked in about halfway through, when the non-Kanan lead was professing his love for his co-star, another human woman- the holo just showed a close-up of her face as she reacted when Hera was walking in.

“Oh,” Hera said. “You’re watching this one, huh? This was one of my favorites as a kid, I used to watch it all the time with my mom.”

The holo switched to show the male lead, and Hera chuckled.

“I had such a crush on him when I was a girl,” she said, pointing to the holo-actor. “My cousins used to tease me about it.”

Sabine and Zeb both grinned at each other, and Sabine could see Kanan’s eyes widen a bit. Sabine held back her laugh, but Zeb didn’t. Hera frowned.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“You don’t see it?” Sabine asked. Hera narrowed her eyes.

“See what?”

“Oh come on,” Zeb said. “He looks just like Kanan!”

“What? No he doesn’t!”

She came around to sit next to Zeb, who paused the holo on the actor’s face, leaning in to get a better look. She then looked to Kanan. Sabine swiftly pulled Kanan’s hair loose from its ponytail, holding it up in a rough bun on his head like the actor. Hera gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth, her cheeks becoming a slightly darker shade of green. Zeb burst into laughter again, and Kanan’s face split into a wide, sideways grin while Sabine let his hair fall.

“You have a _type_ , Hera,” he said. He sounded way too proud.

“I do not,” she protested, her cheeks even darker now.

“Yes you do,” Zeb chimed in. Sabine couldn’t help but laugh with him this time- this was their weird way of family bonding, it seemed. And she’d have felt bad for Hera if she didn’t see the hint of a smile on her face too.

Hera shook her head.

“Unbelievable, all of you. It’s a coincidence.”

She stood up, and Kanan did too.

“So I guess we know the real reason you let me move in, huh?”

Hera shot him a glare, but it was undercut by her small smile.

“Yeah, I’m sure that was it,” she said sarcastically, starting to laugh a little bit herself at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“You should stay and watch with us,” Sabine interjected. “It’ll be fun. Please?”

Kanan and Hera shared a look, and Hera nodded.

“Alright. But no more… comments.”

“Aw come on,” Kanan said. “We’re just teasing.”

“Mmhmm,” Hera said, sitting down with Kanan next to her.

Zeb resumed the movie, and they all leaned back to watch. Hera reached over Sabine to steal some of her popcorn, and Sabine let her- though soon, her popcorn was being passed between everyone curled up together. But Sabine didn’t mind at all. She kind of liked bonding this way… they felt like a family.

And that was what Sabine really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
